Theend.bat
Hallo, mein Name ist Jake. Ich möchte euch erzählen, was mir vor ein paar Tagen passiert ist. Zuerst ein wenig Vorgeschichte: Vor zwei Monaten hat sich mein alter Laptop einen Virus eingefangen und wurde für mich unbenutzbar. Ich schmiss ihn einfach in meinen Schrank, mit der Absicht ihn nie wieder zu benutzen. Am 21. November fand ich meinen alten Laptop wieder und nahm mir vor, ihn doch weiter zu thumb|328pxverwenden. Ich installierte also Vista und formatiere die Festplatte auf dem Laptop. Ich hatte keine Dateien verloren, denn zum Glück hatte ich vorher alles gesichert. Ich freute mich riesig, dass ich meinen Laptop nun benutzen konnte und testete es gleich. Ich ging auf den Desktop. Er hatte die regulären Symbole: Meine Dateien, Internet-Explorer, und der Papierkorb. Also beschloss ich, meine ganzen alten Dateien wieder zurück auf meinen Laptop zu bringen. Drei Stunden später war alles wieder drauf. Um auf der sicheren Seite zu sein, installierte ich eine Anti-Viren-Software. Es war eine dieser billigen, kostenlosen, die nicht einmal eine Testversion haben. Aber die Software funktionierte ziemlich gut. Bis zum 26. November hatte ich überhaupt keine Probleme mit dem Laptop: Ich konnte meine Lieblingsspiele spielen, sah meine alten Videos und fertigte sogar einige unvollendete Geschichten an. Am 26. November durchsuchte ich meinen Ordner „Eigene Dateien“. Dabei fand ich einen Ordner namens "Worldend" mit einer verdächtigen BAT-Datei namens "theend.bat". In der Beschreibung stand, dass es am 25. November auf meinen Laptop gebracht wurde, was mir ziemlich merkwürdig vorkam, denn ich konnte mich nicht an diese Datei erinnern. Da ich ein regelmäßiger Creepypasta- Leser war, wagte ich es nicht, die Datei zu öffnen. Wie auch immer, bevor mein Laptop von dem Virus zerstört wurde, hatte ich regelmäßig BAT-Dateien gemacht. Dank der ganzen YouTube-Videos über BAT-Dateien. Meine BAT-Dateien waren oft Amateur- Viren, die ich einmal aus Spaß programmiert hatte. So etwas wie Bomben, die nach einer Reihe von Tastenkombinationen auf dem Bildschirm explodierten und wodurch der Computer kurz abstürzt. Irgendwann beschloss ich, dass diese Datei einer meiner Viren sein musste. Ich hatte sie wohl einfach noch nie benutzt. Also öffnete ich theend.bat. Das Erste, was ich sah, war eine weiße Schrift vor einem blauen Hintergrund: Wie ist Ihr Name? '' Drücken Sie eine beliebige Taste, um fortzufahren . . . Ich drückte eine Taste. Ein Eingabefeld erscheint. Ich tippte meinen Namen ein. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien die Aufschrift: "Hallo, Jake" es setzte eine kurze Pause ein, bevor es weiterging mit: "Sehen Sie das? Ich kenne jetzt ihren Namen, Jake." und nach einer weiteren Pause erschien: „Aber egal, eigentlich will ich dir was Anderes erzählen." Eine Pause. Dann: "Wie haben Sie das gefunden?" Ein Eingabefeld erschien. Ich tippte "über ''Eigene Dokumente“ ein. Darauf erschien: "Über eigene Dokumente? Ich rate dir, das Fenster zu schließen oder traust du dich, weiterzumachen, obwohl du nicht weißt, was diese Datei enthält?" Das Programm hielt an. Ich war neugierig und tippte auf eine Taste. Das Wort "Warum?" erschien. Immer und immer wieder. Währenddessen öffnete sich Internet Explorer auf einmal. Es wurden mehrere Videos von verschiedenen Plattformen geöffnet. Schließlich hängte sich mein Laptop auf, weil thumb|294pxso viele Tabs offen waren. Als ich neu startete, fand ich heraus, dass die BAT-Datei verschiedene Schlüsselkomponenten meines Computers gelöscht hatte. Also musste ich Vista wieder neu installieren. Ich beschloss meine alten Dateien wieder einzufügen, diesmal aber theend.bat zu löschen. Doch als ich meinen Laptop wieder soweit hatte, war eine andere Bat-Datei, dieses Mal hieß sie "thevision.bat". Ich öffnete die Datei und ein weißer Text auf schwarzen Hintergrund erschien: Dachtest du, eine Neuinstallation des Betriebssystems würde „das Ende“ aufhalten?? '' Drücken Sie eine beliebige Taste, um fortzufahren . . . Ich wollte die BAT-Datei gerade schließen, aber dann geschah etwas Unerwartetes: Die BAT-Datei ging in Full-Screen und die Symbole in der rechten oberen Ecke verschwanden, so dass ich es nicht einfach schließen konnte. Ich öffnete den Task-Manager, aber zu meiner Überraschung gab es laut dem keine "thevision.bat" auf meinen Laptop. Ich habe dann versucht, den Laptop auszuschalten, aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Plötzlich kam ein lauter Piepton aus den Lautsprechern. Ich machte die Lautsprecher aus, aber das Piepen ging unaufhörlich weiter. Ich drückte eine Taste und es erschien folgende Schrift: ''Das Ende kann nicht gestoppt werden. Alles muss ein Ende haben. Dieser Computer, die Regierungen der Länder, Ihr Leben ... '' Drücken Sie eine beliebige Taste, um fortzufahren . . . Ich drückte eine Taste und auf dem Bildschirm taucht eine rote Schrift auf: ''Lediglich das Löschen des Endes von ihren Laptop wird das Ende nicht stoppen können. '' Drücken Sie eine beliebige Taste, um fortzufahren . . . Ich drückte eine Taste. Ganz plötzlich war die BAT-Datei zu Ende und es wurde auf den Desktop geschalten. Es waren keine Symbole mehr darauf und es gab auch keine Taskleiste mehr. Es war Nichts auf dem Desktop, mit Ausnahme eines „Tapetenwechsels“. Und bevor Sie sagen, dass die Icons sich durch Doppelklick verstecke würden ... nun, ich machte einen Doppelklick und nichts passierte. Das Hintergrundbild zeigte einen Mann. Es war nicht irgendein Mann; sein Gesicht war sehr, sehr blass. Stellen Sie sich die blasseste Person vor, die Sie je gesehen haben und dieser Mann war noch mal viel blasser. Seine Augen waren schwarz und blutunterlaufen. Außerdem hatte er dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Der Mann hatte auch keine Haare im Gesicht. Es war nicht nur das normale Kopfhaar, er hatte auch keine Augenbrauen und nicht einmal Wimpern. Sein Mund stand offen und er hatte überhaupt keine Zähne. Man konnte nur einige der Nerven erkennen, wo seine Zähne sein sollten. Der Anblick war unertragbar. Ich klappte den Laptop zu, ging nach draußen, und zertrümmerte ihn. Ich stopfte ihn dann in einem Müllsack, ging auf die Deponie, warf den Müllsack in eine der Tonnen und ging dann zurück nach Hause. Dann ging ich an meinen ursprünglichen Computer und blickte auf das Backup des Laptops. Es war alles ganz normal, bis auf eine Notiz, die erst vor zwei Minuten erstellt wurde. Die Notiz enthielt einen Link zu einer Website. Natürlich wollte ich den Link eigentlich gar nicht öffnen, aber ich war zu neugierig und tat es, warum auch immer. Es war ein Video von einem Mann, dessen Gesicht nicht zu erkennen war. Er schien vor etwas wegzurennen und nachdem er sich gerettet hatte, bekam er eine Pistole und beging Selbstmord vor laufender Kamera. Die Kamera zoomt darauf in das Gesicht des Mannes. Er war der gleiche Mann, dessen Gesicht vorher auf deinem Bildschirm erschienen ist. Update Hallo, ich bin’s wieder, Jake. Nachdem ich meinen Laptop zerstört hatte, ging ich zurück auf meinem Computer und fand thevision.bat wieder. Dieses Mal öffnete ich es nicht wieder einfach so, sondern diesmal über Notepad. Ich fand die wichtigsten Befehle, wie zum Beispiel das Programm mit mir geredet hat. Und ja, ich fand auch den Code, der die Symbole und die Taskleiste entfernt hatte. Ich änderte die Vorlage. Es gab jedoch noch einen anderen Befehl: „goto b“. Also entfernte ich das Ende, damit ich meinen Computer danach weiter benutzen konnte. Danach öffnete ich wieder thevision. Es sagte, die üblichen Dinge und ich kam zu den letzten Teil. Ich drückte eine Taste, aber auf einmal hatte sich alles geändert! Der Titel war nun: "Die Augen beobachten Alles" und ein Schrift in hellerem weiß prangte auf den Bildschirm: ''Wenn sie das hier gefunden haben, sollten Sie auch mein Band gesehen haben Drücken Sie eine beliebige Taste, um fortzufahren . . . Ich drückte eine Taste. Der Text "Haben Sie? Oder haben Sie nicht?" und ein Eingabefeld erschien. Ich tippte nein ein und eine neue Schrift tauchte auf: "Haben Sie nicht? Nun, dann lassen es Sie mich Ihnen zeigen!" und drei Internet-Explorer-Fenster tauchten auf. Das Selbstmord-Video wurde ein weiteres Mal abgespielt. Ich schloss die Fenster (die BAT-Datei hatte sich bereits von selbst geschlossen) und öffnete die Datei erneut. Dieses Mal drückte ich ja. Es sagte dann "Und, wie fanden Sie es?" Ein weiteres Eingabefeld erschien. Ich sagte: “Das ist ein verdammt kranker Scheiß!" es erwiderte nur: "Ich bin froh, dass es Ihnen gefallen hat." und schloss sich. Darauf erschien ein Ordner mit Hunderten von Kopien und theend.bat thevision.bat auf meinen Laptop. Ich löschte alle, außer einer der beiden theend.bat und thevision.bat. Ich werde die Dateien bearbeiten und einige bestimmte Codes entfernen. Dann werde ich den gesamten BAT-Code veröffentlichen. Update2 Okay, ich verspreche das wird das letzte Update sein, das ich hinzufüge. Ich habe endlich die Codes für beide theend.bat und thevision.bat. (Anmerkung des Übersetzers: Nur auf Englisch verfügbar) Theend.bat; @echo off title The End color 1f :a echo What is your name? pause set input= set /p input=input: echo Hello, %input%. pause echo See that? I know your name now, %input%. pause echo But anyways, here's the thing I want to tell you. pause echo How did you find this? set input= set /p input2=input: echo "%input2%?" echo I will tell you right now; close this window. Or do you dare to keep going into this file? pause goto :b :b echo Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? goto :b Thevision.bat @echo off title The Vision :a echo Did you think that reinstalling the OS would stop the end from happening? pause echo The end cannot be stopped. Everything must end. This computer, the governments of countries, your life... pause cls color 0C echo Merely deleting the end from your backup and laptop does not stop the end from happening. pause goto b :b title The Eyes Watch All color 0F cls echo By the time you have found this, you would have found my suicide tape. pause echo Have you? Or have you not? set input= set /p input=input: if %input% yes goto :d if %input% Yes goto :d if %input% no goto :c if %input% No goto :c echo You can't respond to a yes or no answer? Well, you can go jump in a hole, because I'm not telling you more! pause exit :c cls echo You haven't? Well, let me show you! pause exit :d cls echo So, what did you think of it? set input= set /p input2=input: echo I'm glad you liked it. pause exit Orginal Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Computer Kategorie:Übersetzung